Choose One of You
by Felicia Rena
Summary: Saat hubungan Gabriella Montez dengan Troy Bolton mulai merenggang dan mulai sering terjadi kesalahpahaman, muncul sosok Ryan Evans dalam kehidupan Gabriella, bahkan dalam hatinya. Mana yang akan dipilih oleh Gabriella?


Disclaimer : I don't own here. Everything belongs to Disney Production.

Rated : T

Timeline : HSM 2. Lava Spring

Summary : Saat hubungan Gabriella Montez dengan Troy Bolton mulai merenggang dan mulai sering terjadi kesalahpahaman, muncul sosok Ryan Evans dalam kehidupan Gabriella, bahkan dalam hatinya. Mana yang akan dipilih oleh Gabriella?

**A/N: Setelah sekian lama, saya baru menyadari ada film sebagus HSM. Tidaaakkk…Kemana saja saya selama ini? *curhat gaje. Oke, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menyumbang fic di fandom HSM ini.**

**Read and Review, please.

* * *

**

**Choose One Of You**

**.**

**.**

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji, Troy," kata Gabriella dengan kecewa.

"Aku tahu, Gabs. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi para pelatih Redhawk itu mengundangku untuk berlatih bersama para pemain Redhawk! Hey, itu kesempatan untukku meraih impianku, Gabs," kata Troy.

"Itu tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik, Troy," gumam Gabriella lirih.

"Baiklah, dengarkan aku. Aku janji, Gabs. Aku janji, setelah aku pulang nanti, kita berdua akan makan malam bersama. Candle light di tepi kolam. Oke?" Tawar Troy.

"Yeah, dan setelah itu Sharpay akan memanggilmu, memintamu menemaninya latihan, dan kau akan membatalkan janji itu lagi," sindir Gabriella sinis.

"Gabs, pleasee," pinta Troy. "Kau tahu aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Tapi nyatanya kau melakukan itu, Troy. Berulang-ulang. Kau membuatku menunggu hampir dua jam untuk janjimu mengajakku makam malam. Kau juga membatalkan janjimu makan siang denganku. Kau bahkan membatalkan latihanmu bersama Wildcats. Kau juga tidak ikut bermain baseball bersama kami semua. Dan itu semua karena Redhawk dan impianmu itu! Tidakkah kau menyadari bahwa ada yang lebih penting daripada impianmu, Troy? Teman-temanmu! Untuk apa kau berhasil meraih semua impianmu kalau semua temanmu menjauhimu? Impianmu tidak akan membawamu mendapatkan teman sejati, wildcats!" Gabriella mulai meledak dalam amarah dan kekecewaannya.

Troy memandang Gabriella sesaat dan menunggu kalau-kalau gadis itu akan memulai kemarahannya lagi. Tapi ternyata Gabriella juga hanya memandangnya.

"TROY!"

Suara klakson mobil terdengar. Para pelatih Redhawk itu sudah datang dan itu membuat Troy semakin bingung. Berkali-kali Troy menoleh ke arah Gabriella dan mobil para pelatih itu secara bergantian, seolah tidak bisa memutuskan mana yang akan dipilihnya.

"Gabs, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengecewakanmu. Tapi ini impianku dan impian ayahku sejak aku kecil. Aku tidak bisa mengecewakan ayahku begitu saja kan? Jadi, maafkan aku, Gabs. Dan aku mencintaimu," kata Troy sambil mengecup pelan kening Gabriella dan segera pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

Gabriella menatap kepergian Troy dengan kecewa. "Kau tidak mencintaiku dan aku kecewa padamu, Troy Bolton," gumam Gabriella lirih.

-oOo-

Ryan Evans sedang berjalan-jalan di malam hari sendirian. Dia baru saja melangkahkan kaki ke kolam renang ketika dia melihat seseorang sedang duduk di tepi kolam renang sendirian. Perlahan Ryan mendekati orang itu.

"Hai, Gabriella," sapa Ryan. Kemudian dia duduk di sebelah Gabriella.

"Hai, Ryan," jawab Gabriella sambil tersenyum.

""Sendiri saja?" Tanya Ryan.

"Yeah. Seperti yang kau lihat," kata Gabriella.

Ryan menyadari perubahan ekspressi Gabriella yang tidak seperti biasanya. Mala mini Gabriella tampak murung dan kurang bersemangat.

"Ada apa, Gabs? Ada masalah?" Tanya Ryan.

"Yah, aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi kau bisa bercerita padaku kalau kau memiliki masalah," lanjut Ryan ketika Gabriella menoleh ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih, Ryan." Gabriella tersenyum manis pada Ryan.

Entah mengapa, saat itu Ryan berpikiran bahwa senyum Gabriella adalah senyum termanis yang pernah dilihatnya. Ryan merasakah sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya.

"Troy?" Tebak Ryan.

Gabriella menatap Ryan dan tersenyum tipis. "Ya."

"Dia membatalkan janji kalian lagi," kata Ryan. Dia tidak bertanya. Dia tahu yang terjadi.

"Kau benar."

"Hei, Gabs. Jangan salahkan Troy. Kau tahu kan, ini semua ide kakakku. Ini semua ide Sharpay supaya dia bisa lebih dekat dengan Troy. Sekaligus juga untuk memisahkan Troy dari kau dan teman-temanmu," ujar Ryan.

"Itu bukan alasan, Ryan," gumam Gabriella lirih. "Troy sudah memilih jalannya sendiri."

"Tapi dia mencintai_mu_," bisik Ryan.

"Aku tahu. Tapi bukan berarti itu cukup untuk membuatku tidak kecewa padanya," kata Gabriella.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya Ryan.

"Entahlah, Ry. Aku sedang berpikir untuk berhenti dari sini. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa ikut meninggalkan teman-temanku," ujar Gabriella.

"Jangan pergi, Gabs," kata Ryan pelan. "Aku akan menemanimu."

Gabriella tersenyum lebar. Dia merasa hatinya menjadi lebih tenang setelah mendengar kata-kata Ryan. Tapi dia tidak mengerti, kenapa jantungnya berdebar kencang saat dia melihat senyum yang terukir di wajah Ryan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Gabriella.

-oOo-

"Gabby, kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatmu berdua dengan Ryan Evans. Ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya Taylor.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Tay. Dia hanya menemaniku jalan-jalan dan makan siang saja. Tidak ada yang lain," senyum Gabriella. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat saat dia dan Ryan berjalan bersama menyusuri kolam renang sambil mengobrol, juga saat mereka berdua makan siang bersama. Mengingat itu semua tidak bisa membuat Gabriella berhenti tersenyum.

"Gabriella!"

"Oh—Ap—Tay?"

"Kau memikirkan siapa?" Selidik Taylor.

"Tidak. Bukan siapa-siapa, Taylor," Gabriella tahu bahwa dia masih belum bisa meyakinkan Taylor yang masih saja menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Aku jarang melihatmu bersama Troy akhir-akhir ini," kata Taylor.

"Dia juga jarang bersama Chad," tambah Gabriella.

"Gabs, kau tahu bukan itu yang kumaksud," tukas Taylor.

"Oh—Tay, apa lagi? Dia sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untukku. Apa itu cukup?" Kata Gabriella sedih.

"Maafkan aku, Gabs," ujar Taylor. Kemudian dia memeluk sahabatnya itu.

-oOo-

Troy Bolton berjalan menuju ruang _dance_. Dia yakin teman-temannya berada disana. Dan benar saja. Dia bisa melihat semua temannya sedang berlatih _dance_ bersama. Semuanya tampak senang dan memang kebersamaan seperti itu menyenangkan.

Troy tersenyum tipis membayangkan jika saja dia bisa ikut dalam keramaian teman-temannya itu. Tapi disinilah dia, hanya berdiri saja di depan pintu ruangan. Itu sudah menjadi bagian dari keputusannya dan Troy tidak boleh menyesali itu.

Troy mendengar Sharpay mendekat dan dia segera bersembunyi untuk menghindari gadis pirang itu. Troy melihat Sharpay juga sedang mengawasi apa yang terjadi di dalam ruang _dance_.

Ketika semua teman-temannya sudah keluar, betapa terkejutnya Troy saat dia melihat Gabriella dan Ryan sedang berpelukan. Gabriella dan Ryan juga tampak tidak menyadari kehadiran Sharpay yang berdiri di depan pintu dan menatap mereka dengan tidak percaya.

Dan Troy juga menolak untuk mempercayainya.

-oOo-

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengannya, Gabs," kata Troy.

"Siapa?"

"Ryan, tentu saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka."

"Dia baik, Troy."

"Aku tidak peduli," tukas Troy.

"Aku juga tidak suka kau dekat dengan Sharpay," balas Gabriella.

"Tapi dia—"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Potong Gabriella.

"Troy menatap Gabriella dengan intens dan melihat sepasang mata balik memandangnya tajam.

"Kau berubah, Gabs," kata Troy.

"Kau dulu yang mulai berubah, Troy," bisik Gabriella.

"Aku masih Troy."

"Begitu juga aku. Aku juga masih Gabriella," jawab Gabriella.

"Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu lagi," ucap Troy pelan.

"Kau pikir aku mengenalmu yang sekarang? Bahkan Chad pun tidak mengenal Troy yang berada dihadapanku ini," sindir Gabriella.

"Gabs—aku—"

"Cukup, Troy. Aku lelah membicarakan ini denganmu," tukas Gabriella.

"Kenapa kau memeluknya?"

"Siapa?"

"Ryan."

"Kami berteman," jawab Gabriella.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa sekarang kau banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya?" Ucap Troy.

"Kau masih peduli?"

"Aku tidak suka, Gabs."

"Aku juga tidak suka melihatmu bersama Sharpay, Troy."

"Kenapa kita terus membahas Sharpay?" Ketus Troy.

"Karena kau terus membahas Ryan!"

Kini Gabriella dan Troy berdiri dengan saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Troy mengepalkan tangannya berusaha menahan amarah yang sudah muncul dalam dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Troy," kata Gabriella lirih. "Tapi aku juga kecewa padamu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dan menemui si Evans itu? Dia tidak membuatmu kecewa kan?" Tukas Troy tiba-tiba.

Gabriella terkejut mendengar perkataan Troy dan dia merasakan hatinya sangat sakit. Troy sendiri sebenarnya tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu, tapi rupanya dia sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Baik," kata Gabriella. "Aku pergi."

Kemudian Gabriella berlari pergi meninggalkan Troy yang masih termenung sendirian. Menyesalkah Troy berkata seperti itu?

"Maaf, Gabs."

-oOo-

Malam ini Gabriella duduk termenung sendirian di tepi kolam renang. Gabriella sangat menyukai suasana tenang di kolam renang. Mendengar percikan air yang mengalir membuatnya sedikit lebih bisa menenangkan diri.

"Gabriella."

Gabriella tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya. Dia sudah sangat mengenal suara itu. Suara orang yang sudah menemaninya beberapa hari terakhir ini. Seseorang yang baru dia sadari sekarang sudah menyentuh hatinya. Ryan Evans.

Ryan duduk di sebelah Gabriella. Matanya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Benar kau putus dengan Troy?" Tanya Ryan.

"Taylor memberitahuku," lanjut Ryan ketika Gabriella tidak menjawab.

Gabriella masih diam tanpa menanggapi kata-kata Ryan. Hatinya terasa sesak. Dia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Perlahan dia mulai menitikkan air mata.

Gabriella membiarkan saja ketika tangan besar Ryan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan pemuda berbahu bidang itu. Tangis Gabriella pecah dalam dekapan Ryan. Gabriella sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dia tangisi.

"Ssshh..Jangan menangis, Gabs." Hibur Ryan. Dia membelai lembut punggung gadis itu dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku disini, Gabs. Aku akan menemanimu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," kata Ryan lembut.

Perlahan tangis Gabriella mereda. Gabriella mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ryan. Kemudian dia menyentuh bibir Ryan dengan bibirnya sendiri.

"Gab—"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Ry. Aku membutuhkanmu," bisik Gabriella.

"Tidak akan, Gabs. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," kata Ryan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gabriella.

**.**

**Fin**

**-Isabela Granger-**

**.**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Maka selesailah fic aneh, abal dan gaje ini. Ending yang gak jelas banget *meringkuk di pojokan. Masih adakah pengunjung fandom ini yang bersedia mereview?

Sedikit curhat, aku jatuh cinta ama Ryan Evans sejak nonton HSM 2 waktu Ryan main baseball. Sumpah, gak kuat ama pesonanya. Awww...xD

Pleaseeee, Revieww..


End file.
